New language/nl
Ben je naar de Brigadiers categorie gegaan maar zag jij je taal niet in de lijst staan? Dan ben je naar de juiste pagina gekomen. Hier leggen we uit hoe je een nieuwe Brigadierspagina moet aanvragen of maken, als je taal er zelf nog geen heeft. Aanvragen of aanmaken * Aanvragen: een Brigadierspagina aanvragen is vrij gemakkelijk. Je moet gewoon enkele vertalingen maken en dan wachten tot de pagina voor je gemaakt wordt. Dat duurt misschien langer dan wanneer je ze zelf creëert, maar als niet fantastisch bent met coderen, is dit zeker de comfortabele en wijze beslissing om te maken. * Aanmaken: de pagina zelf aanmaken is ook een optie, door de sjablonen van een andere taal opnieuw te maken in jouw taal en de variabele delen ervan te vertalen. Als je degelijk bent met code zal dit je zeker wat tijd besparen, aangezien je jezelf onmiddelijk kan toevoegen als lid zonder dat iemand je moet helpen. Een Brigadierspagina aanvragen # Vind de gepaste persoon om je Brigadierspagina bij aan te vragen: #* Yatalu (beheerder) kan aangesproken worden in #* Josep Maria Roca Peña (vaandeldrager) kan aangesproken worden in # Spreek die persoon aan met de volgende informatie: #* Dat je graag hebt dat hij/zij je Brigadierspagina maakt — "Hallo, ik wil graag dat jij een Brigadierspagina maakt voor de ____ taal." #* Geef hem/haar de volgende woorden in je taal: "brigadiers" (meervoud van het substantief), "(gebruikers)naam" #* Geef hem de naam van je taalportaal in jouw taal, zoals "Nederlands portaal" of "English portal". # Je krijgt dan de link naar twee sjablonen die beginnen met "WLB-". Vertaal die naar jouw taal. Vraag extra informatie indien nodig — beter teveel dan te weinig info. # Je krijgt de link naar nog drie sjablonen; die zijn minder belangrijk, maar terwijl je wacht op een antwoord, kan je die ook al vertalen. # Je krijgt dan een link naar de Brigadierspagina: #* Als je de bovenstaande stap niet gedaan hebt, staan er misschien nog rode linkjes, maar maak je geen zorgen, die maken de pagina niet stuk. #* De Brigadierspagina zal "Ethear" erin hebben staan. Als eerste lid van de taal mag je Ethear door jezelf vervangen en de status en/of het babelniveau gewoon aanpassen. # Klaar! Een Brigadierspagina aanmaken # Vind je taalafkorting (ISO code) — het kan op Project:Languages of Wikipedia staan en wees er zeker van dat we toestaan dat het wordt toegevoegd: Wikia dan wel Wikipedia moet de taal ondersteunen. # Maak Template:WLB-start/en, Template:WLB-end/en en Template:WLB-user/en in je eigen taal aan: #* Kopieer en plak de Engelse (of anderstalige) sjablonen in de sjablonen met jouw taal afkorting. #* Vertaal de Engelse delen naar jouw taal en vervang de taalnaam door de naam van jouw taal. #* Wees er zeker van de dat de taal alfabetisch is gesorteerd en niet onder "en": [[Pagename/en|'en']] # Maak Template:Portalheader/en, Template:Brigadierheader/en en Template:Brigadierfooter/en opnieuw aan met de taal afkorting van jouw taal, en vertaal ze. # Ga naar de Brigadiers pagina van jouw taal to be toe: #* Pagina naam: "Portal:" + de inheemse naam van jouw taal + het woord "brigadiers" (meervoud) in jouw taal. #* Voorbeelden: Portal:English/brigadiers, Portal:Español/brigadistas or Portal:日本語/ブリガディア # Maak het opnieuw aan met als voorbeeld de andere Brigadiers pagina's: #* Wees er zeker van dat het de WLB-start, WLB-end and WLB-user sjablonen van jouw taal gebruikt en niet Engels #* Plaats jezelf als eerste en enige lid van de pagina. Als je niet weet hoe, zie dan Lid worden. #* Voeg "Brigadiers" toe als een van categorieën. #* Ander categorie: jouw taalcode in hoofdletters + "(jouw taal) portal" in jouw taal. Voorbeelden: "EN-English portal", "FR-portail français", "RU-русский портал" # Publiceren! Verwante taken Sommige taken die best worden uitgevoerd kort nadat de Brigadierspagina is gemaakt: * Maak de portaal categoriepagina van jouw taal aan: ** Je kunt Category:NL-Nederlands portaal of een andere portaal categorie als voorbeeld nemen. ** Categoriseer het in jouw taalcategorie (bijv. EN-English, ZH-中文) en in Category:Portals. * Maak de hoofdcategorie van jouw taal aan (bijv. EN-English, ES-español) en categoriseer het in Category:Languages. * Maak het portaal van jouw taal aan met Template:Portal. Category:NL-Nederlands nl